


Craving for touch

by Arjay772



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkwardness, Bisexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arjay772/pseuds/Arjay772
Summary: Stiles struggles with his sexuality.He confesses to his friend Derek. After talking to Derek Stiles realise he is craving someting else then a relationship or sex . He is craving for the touch and intimate company.Stiles is suprised when Derek offers to help.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 33





	Craving for touch

**Author's Note:**

> I have wrote one fanfic while ago.Please keep in mind that english is not my native laguange and I will make a mistake here and there.

Stiles was sitting on a couch in Derek's loft.They have been hanging out and getting high a lot since Scott left Beacon Hills for college.  
  
_Sti, can I ask you something? Derek said._  
  
_Of course you can, since when do friends ask about something like that._ Stiles said with a little smile.  
  
_It´s just that I noticed that you look kind of sad lately,kind of depresed.At first I taught It's just because you miss Scott.I taught that If it would be something serius you would tell me.I want you to know you can talk to me about anything._  
  
Stiles look at Derek with a sigh.

  
_I know, It's just something I can't really talk about.It's hard for me and I can't even wrap my head around it_.Stiles said looking at the ground, avoiding Derek's eyes.  
_Maybe I can help.Try to close your eyes and just say anything you think of maybe it will make things easier._  
_I don't know Derek, I trust you but.._  
_But what? Derek said before Stiles could finish. Just trust me ok?_

  
Stiles closed his eyes and started thinking. _It's.... it's...I...I can't .... I just don't know what to say._  
_Don't think about what you want to say but about what you feel._  
Stiles took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

  
_I...I don't even know who I am...I mean I have sex with guy's and I just kissed a girl once. It should be obvious that I am gay... It's just that I am not sure...I mean when I look at guy's I am physically attracted to them I always was. But when I see a cute girl I don't think about fucking her like normal guy. I think about how we would date and spend time together cuddle in front of a TV or in bed. I want a relationship, I want to be with someone, but what if I am not ready, what if I think I just think I am ready..._  
_Stiles opened his eyes and and looked at Derek._

  
_I am sorry it's a lot to take in, I should bother you with it._  
_No! I am glad you told me and I think I know what could help you._  
_Really? That was fast... So what do you think would help me?_

  
_Well... You said it yourself you fuck guys so it's not sex you are looking for. It's a intimate touch. You should find someone to hold you and cuddle with you and maybe it will help you with your struggle with orientation._  
_Its a nice idea but where would I found someone willing to go through with this?_  
_I'll do it. But I'll get it if you would like to find someone else._  
_Really... You...you would do that for me?_

  
_Of course, to be honest I could use it too. I have been alone for a long time and my every relationship ended up with a disaster._  
_How would we even begin..._  
_How about nice and simple.. with a hug.When is the last time someone hug you?_

  
_I... I suppose, it's almost 6 months Last person to hug me was Scott when I gave him an ukulele for his birthday._  
_Ok so let's just hug and whenever you want to stop just say so._  
_Ok._ Stiles said, little nervous.

  
They moved on a couch closer to each other.  
At first it felt a little strange for both of them but after a while Stiles noticed himself to hug harder. He felt Derek's every breath, the heath of his body, the smell of his clothes.  
It was a first time in months he felt safe and relaxed.  
  
  
After a while Stiles let go of Derek, looked into his eyes with a smile.  
Thanks I really needed that.  
_Your welcome do you maybe wanna continue or try something else?_  
_Ye..yeah..sure.. cuddling ?_

  
_Ok_ Derek said with a smile.

  
Derek lied down and Stiles lied on too of him. Derek wrapped his strong arms around. Stiles's head on Derek's just, getting calm and slowly falling asleep while listening to Derek's heartbeat.  
  
Stiles opened his eyes sleepily, realising Derek is carrying him somewhere.

  
_Der...what are you doing?_  
_Sorry I woke you up... We fell asleep on the couch. I already texted your dad you are gonna stay over. I just get you to bed and go back to the couch_.  
Stiles suddenly fully awake

.... _Wait... Don't...I..I want to cuddle some more if that's ok..._

  
Derek smiled and placed Stiles on the bed. If you want... _Gladly_.

  
Stiles watched Derek take his shirt off and get out of his jeans. Derek now only in his underwear standing at the bed looking at Stiles.

  
_I...Am sorry... Is it ok if I sleep like this? I would get too hot in those jeans and I can't really talk asleep when I am too hot._  
_Sure.. it's ok... Mind if I do the same?_  
_Not at all it would be kind of hypocritical of me If I said otherwise_ Derek said with a small chuckle.

  
Stiles get up from the bed and start undressing. Both of them now just in their underwear.

  
_Derek could we spoon?_  
_Of course that's what I taught we would do._  
_Ok great just one more thing..._

  
_Let me guess you want to be the little spoon._  
_Well yeah... I do... Is that ok?_  
_Stiles stop asking all the time if something's ok.... If I will be uncomfortable with something I'll let you know_.

  
Stiles smiled and got under the covers laying on his side, his back to Derek.  
Derek get in the bed and under the covers and slowly get close to Stiles. Wrapping his arm around him and pushing him closer.  
This was the first time in weeks Stiles slept a whole night... And first time ever he slept a whole night without his pillow.


End file.
